sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Willy Flowers
William 'Willy' Flowers is a mobian hedgehog living with his aristocratic in-laws. He's the younger brother of Juandissimo Flowers, the husband of Georgina Flowers, the brother-in-law of Henrietta Flowers, the uncle of Skye Flowers and the father of Ruby Flowers. ''Appearance Willy is a middle aged hedgehog with purple eyes, sky blue fur and a small streak of brown hair. According to him, he and Juan both got their father's eye color and he got his mother's fur color. His main attire consists mainly of a beige long sleeved shirt and grey shoes and he sometimes is shown with his wedding ring his wife Georgina gave to him. Abilities Willy is incredibly talented in deciphering ancient literature and is often the first person to go to whenever an ancient sentence needs translating. Personality As a child, Willy looked up to his older brother and yearned to be just like him, showing a slight sense of envy for Juan. Mature and fatherly are the best ways to describe adult Willy as he gives life lessons to his eighteen year old daughter Ruby and his twenty-five year old niece Skye. His living with his wife's aristocratic family means that he has to uphold a large stressfilled life full of snobbish millionaires, meaning that he obviously despises anyone who had everything given to them on a silver platter. History Early childhood Willy was born seven years after Juandissimo and was described as an artist by his parents. While he was a child, he was very close to his older brother and whatever Juandissimo did, he did as well. Meeting love One day, when he was visiting his brother and sister-in-law (who at that point in time had their daughter Skye,) a young hedgehog bumped into him and, despite it being an accident, she accused him of bumping into her. She calmed down after seeing Skye and helped Henrietta calm her down. She then introduced herself as Georgina and accidently said that Willy's daughter was adorable until Willy politely corrected her. He then noticed that he was falling in love with Georgina the more she babysat Skye. He was finally wedded to Georgina with Juandissamo as the best man and Henrietta as the maid of honor. Raising a daughter Shortly after getting married, Willy and Georgina received news that Juandissimo and Henrietta were both killed, leaving Skye an orphan. Devastated and heartbroken, Willy was comforted by Georgina, who placed a framed photo of her husband and her brother-in-law as children on a shelf to 'uphold his legacy.' He was quick to notice that Georgina was gradually gaining weight and finally found out that she was pregnant, much to the couple's extreme joy. Nine months later, she gave birth to their daughter Ruby who had Juan's fur and Georgina's Nana's hair. Gallery'' Brothers.png|Willy and his older brother Juandissimo as children Willy and Georgina wedding.png|Willy and Georgina happily getting married Confused Willy.png|A confused and concern Willy days before learning that Georgina is pregnant Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:No Abilities